Blitz
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Septimus is adjusting after regaining his original shape and the injuries Fatch caused him. But demons can't have anything simple. As he recovers, his undead life is turned upside down when he rescues a baby dragon named Blitz from a horde of rogue demons. What he doesn't know, is that this dragon is nothing like he seems. OC warning, maybe no canon characters. Enjoy.
1. The dragon

**A story for the villain. Did anybody see this coming?**

**My break is officially over. I couldn't stay away from typing for you guys. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Septimus hissed slightly as he felt another demon doing stitching for a cut on his back. He was still recovering from the attack that stupid prince Fatch had done. Normally he could heal himself instantaneously, but since he was still adjusting to having his normal powers back, he didn't have enough energy to heal himself.

The demon he had helping him cut the string and carefully lowered the others shirt.

" Done my lord. "

" Very good. "

Septimus responded, stretching his wings out a bit.

" You may leave. "

The servant demon bowed towards the other.

" Yes sir. "

Septimus spread his wings, soaring through out his darkened world.

* * *

Things had become increasingly difficult ever since that stupid vampire prince began to hang around the vessels. At first, Septimus assumed the prince would have been in too bad a mood to wish to deal with him, or just not hopeful enough. But that had soon been proven incorrect. The first fight, Fatch hadn't had it in him to stop him. Hell, if it hadn't been for Jake, he would've killed Casper, Fatch and Thatch. But now, Fatch had somehow grown strong enough to stop him.

Septimus flew around a corner, enjoy the wind blowing through his wings. He would never grow tired of having his wings. In all technicality, he could make his wings vanish to appear more normal in the eyes of the humans, but he would much rather keep them, and strike fear into the messily humans hearts. He loved being a demon. He loved absolutely everything about it. He wouldn't trade it for anything.

Looking down, he suddenly found a strange scene below him. A dark red baby dragon with black spines was flapping its tiny wings as fast as it could as a horde of demons was chasing him. Normally Septimus would dismiss it, but it wasn't often a dragon was being chased around here. That, and strangely, he could feel an unusually dark aura coming from the young dragon. And a strong scent of blood. _' What are they doing to that dragon? ' _He wondered, crossing his arms. _' I didn't tell them to mess with dragons... maybe I should see what's up... '_

" Get back here you little freak! "

One of the demons, a female shadow demon with black hair, screamed. This only got the dragon to stop briefly, before flying up and smack into Septimus' chest. Due to not expecting it, the demon nearly lost his balance, having to make a landing. Septimus looked at the cowering dragon in his hand, quickly noticing the blood surrounding its left leg. _' So they broke its leg... '_ He mumbled mentally. _' Guess that's why it was flying with those feeble little wings... '_

Upon noticing their fearless leader, the horde of demons skidded to a stop, looking almost terrified.

" S-sorry sir! "

The shadow demon apologized, kneeling down on front of the mix matched demon.

" I-I didn't realize that this was YOUR dragon! "

" MY dragon?! "

Septimus yelped, looking almost mortified at the thought. The shadow girl looked up, clearly confused.

" This... this IS your dragon, isn't it? "

Septimus gulped, looking down at the spine back part of the dragons head. His mind was spinning... how the hell did this happen anyway? Did he want to defend this dragon? It was strange, but there was something about this dragon... something that told him he needed to defend it. That it was a dragon that was special. But why? Septimus never cared about things like this.

Suddenly the dragon looked up, and the demon became deeply mesmerized by its eyes. They were a normal black, and simply shining with fear. Moist and ready to cry.

There was a sudden jerk in the demons heart, something that he hasn't felt in eons. He didn't even know what he was thinking/saying until he heard it with his own ears.

" Yes. He's mine. "

The shadow girl seemed mortified by this response.

" I-I'm sorry sir! We'll leave him alone! "

Soon the demons dispersed, and Septimus soon carried the little dragon back over to his throne room.

* * *

**Whats wrong with Septimus? Stay tuned!**

**... Wow... I must be sick if I said that... DX**


	2. Questions

**Chapter 2. It feels like my brain is gonna explode... DX**

**Sorry I'm being whiny. Just ignore me and enjoy. **

* * *

Septimus tried to ignore the whimpering the dragon was making, making his finishing touches to the dragons leg. The two were now in the throne room, and the demon was fixing up the dragons leg, now wrapping it in bandages. It was just the whining he didn't like. It was beginning to get irritating.

Cutting the wrapping, he tossed the remaining part of the roll behind him, looking the dragon in the eyes. The poor guy was looking at him pitifully, looking terrified to the bone. It was obvious he knew who the demon was. Either that, or he was just afraid of him because he was a demon.

Septimus backed up a bit, sitting criss cross on the ground now, just staring at the dragon.

" ... So. "

He began, feeling a bit stupid. What if this thing didn't even know what he was saying...?

" Are you one of those dragons that can talk, or...? "

The dragon seemed a little hesitant, probably scared out of his mind, before shaking his head. _' Good, it understands me. ' _Septimus thought in relief. _' That simplifies things. '_

" You got a name? "

The animal began to let its wings buzz about, slowly lifting itself from the throne and over to the demons paper cabinet. He needed SOME way to keep track of his deals, after all.

Scribbling something on a blank sheet of paper, the dragon soon came back over and handed it to the demon, shortly after sitting on the throne again. Septimus looked down at what was written, reading aloud.

" ... Blitz? That's your name? "

Blitz nodded, placing his hands behind his back.

" Blitz... that's a... fitting name. "

Septimus offered, trying not to gag at his attempt to be polite.

" I take it you're a fire dragon then? "

Blitz nodded again, now beginning to scratch the orange scales on his stomach.

" ... Why were those demons chasing you? "

Blitz seemed to panic, upset even. It seemed that the mere thought of what the other demons were doing caused him pain. Septimus sighed, realizing he wouldn't be getting an answer. It was going to be hard to put a stop to this if he didn't even know what it was.

But then again, he WAS the king of hell. It shouldn't be too difficult. The demons would obey him without too much question. Septimus stood up, carefully scooping the little dragon into his right arm.

" You must be hungry. "

As if to prove his point, Blitz's stomach began to growl. This actually managed to bring a soft smile to the demons face.

" I'll see what I got. "

* * *

Blitz watched the fiery demon rummage throughout the fridge, honestly beginning to feel less afraid of this man. Anything was better than being with those other awful demons. But, despite how grateful he was, he couldn't help but wonder why this demon was helping him. He'd heard many stories about Septimus, the merciless ruler of the underworld. Heartless, unfeeling, uncaring. He only cared about reaching his goal.

If all those stories were true, then why was he actually helping him? Him, a helpless little fire dragon. Even if he was now different then other dragons, thanks to those stupid demons, why would Septimus be wasting his energy on him? Did he actually care?

" All I got is dead, uncooked fish and bread. "

Septimus said finally, looking quite aggravated.

" I told those d*** slackers to keep this d*** thing stocked. "

Blitz let his spiky tail wag in approval of the fish sandwich. He loved fish. Raw or cooked. He used to eat it all the time before he was captured by those demons. Septimus raised an eyebrow at his eagerness, and Blitz knew he got the hint.

" I take it you want the sandwich then? "

Blitz nodded, almost wanting to stand up in excitement. He was starving. His last meal was three days ago. And, as a baby dragon, it was not healthy thing to not eat.

The fire demon in front of him shrugged and placed the fish between the two pieces of bread, handing it to the dragon. Again, hungry, Blitz hastily bit into it, deeply savoring the flavor. He loved how the fish's scales crunched against his teeth, how the uncooked skin was soft and chewy, how the fish eye popped in his mouth **(ewww!)**.

It wasn't long before he realized Septimus was staring at him. He scooted back a bit, feeling more and more uncomfortable.

" You... have fangs? "

Blitz swallowed, nodding softly. He'd almost forgotten about his fangs...

" Dragons aren't supposed to have fangs... just rounded teeth... why do you? "

The red dragon looked down sadly, almost dropping his food. He couldn't bear to remember the reason behind his fangs... it was just too painful.

" ... Fine. Whatever. "

Septimus huffed.

" I'll get answers out of you someway. For now, just rest here. "

* * *

**I don't know what else to say! DX My brain is dead!**

**Heheh... Hope ya'll liked!**


	3. Not feeling well

**This will probably be a cute chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Septimus hummed, clearing his throat. His throat was a little scratchy, but he figured a cup of lava would change that. Taking a breath through his nose, he slowly lifted his wings, the blanket rising off of him in the process._ ' My wings feel a bit stiff... ' _He thought blandly._ ' A quick fly should fix that. '_

Shifting his feet over the edge, he slowly rose from his bed, shaking ever so slightly. He figured it was just because he was still recovering. Flying was all he wanted right now. Turning towards his left, he found Blitz curled up in the corner of the room on a tiny bed of cloth. Septimus had thrown that together in a rush the night before. Seeing the slumbering dragon almost brought a smile to his face.

Almost.

Septimus stretched out his wings, feeling a deep ache in the bases, before shrugging it off and pouncing into the air. The air blew his fiery hair around, caressed his wings perfectly as he flew. He loved flying. He loved everything about it.

Suddenly, however, he felt a deep ache in his wings, head, and stomach, causing him to crash hard onto the cold ground.

The demons wings flapped aimlessly in the air, keeping every part of him below his shoulders up in the air, despite the fact they wouldn't be helping him back into the air at that current moment in time. It would look rather humorous to anyone except THIS particular demon. _' Wh-what the douce? '_He mentally grumbled, clutching his midsection._ ' Why the f***ing hell did I crash? '_

Finally noticing his wings flapping like idiots, he growled, forcing them to stop and let the rest of his body flop to the ground. It definitely hurt his stomach, but he tried his best to ignore it.

Forcing himself back to his feet, swaying a bit once up, he pounced back into the sky. Once again the air hit his body to the point of feeling that this was as close to heaven as the demon was ever going to get. Like there wasn't a thing that could make him worry. But all to soon, the aches came back, and the demons wings began to flap heavily in an attempt not to fall. Instead, since he was concentrating so much on flapping, he didn't even notice the upcoming wall until he flew smack into it.

Septimus groaned, feeling his body sliding to the ground._ ' What's wrong with me...? '_ He mentally whined, now feeling the pain in his stomach becoming more intense. _' A-am I hungry? I-is that why I can't fly right? ' _Shaking his head, a few fire sweat drops flying from his head, the demon hastily rose to his feet. _' No. I'm fine. I can get this right. '_

* * *

" OW! D*** IT! "

Blitz jolted awake to this "lovely" sentence. His little wings buzzed, almost feeling himself pounce right from his bed. _' What the heck?! '_ He mentally yelped, springing to his feet. His left leg burned horribly, but he forced himself to walk on it. After all, something was obviously going on with Septimus.

Hearing a loud thud, the dragon rushed a little faster. Seriously, what the heck was that demon doing?

Right as the dragon reached the archway to the other room, he heard this... horribly sound. It sounded like... someone was throwing up. Blitz shuddered at the disgusting sound, honestly hoping it wasn't that particular sound he was hearing. Finally turning the corner, the dragon was surprised to find Septimus, the most powerful demon in the underworld, as a quivering mess on the floor. He was sweating heavily, almost feverishly, and a spill that consisted of things unmentionably disgusting a mere few feet away from his mouth.

_' Something's wrong. '_ Blitz thought in slight fear, hurrying over to the demon's side. Septimus slowly cracked open an eye, which seemed to be fogged up, and watched the dragon carefully. It was painfully obvious he was taking a massive blow to his pride.

" I-I'm fine. "

He growled, trying to push himself to his feet. His arms were shaking horribly, and it was obvious he did not possess the strength to do so. Blitz wanted so badly to stop his from hurting himself like this, but it was impossible to prevent a demon with THIS ego to give up.

" I-I ca- "

The demons entire body seemed to lurch, and the fiery demon spat up again. Blitz pulled back in disgust, watching as the demon soon plopped back down to the ground, his face actually landing in the bile. _' Oh that's gross... ' _Blitz thought, almost wanting to retch himself.

Swallowing his discomfort, the dragon gently began to rub the demons back, truly pitying the poor guy. It was so strange though... he was just fine yesterday...

" Ugh... I feel gross... "

Septimus grumbled, wiping sweat from his forehead. Blitz snickered slightly, before forcing one of the demons arms under his head and began to help him to his feet. Septimus groaned in obvious discomfort, and Blitz feared he was going to be sick again. But the demon stayed on his feet, and the dragon quickly flew up and placed an arm on his shoulders to keep him on his feet.

Buzzing his little wings violently, he began to lead the demon back to his bed.

" I... I have to... "

Septimus muttered.

" lead the others... "

Blitz growled at him, in a way that said no. No way was he well enough to do anything. All he needed was to rest.

Finally they reached his bed, and Blitz carefully laid him down on his bed, carefully tucking him in. Septimus groaned, turning his head to the side, his pale face suddenly turning red. It was clear he was embarrassed. Poor guy... probably wasn't used to someone taking care of him.

The demon's cheeks suddenly puffed up, and Blitz knew that sign. Flapping off as fast as his wings would carry him, he began searching for a bucket or a trash can. Luckily he found one near the fridge. Flying back, he froze briefly above the demon, finding his covers soaked.

The demon himself was shuddering violently, whipping his mouth off on his sleeve.

" Ungh... s-so-sorry... "

He stammered, and again, Blitz couldn't help but pity him. It was clear the demon didn't get sick very often. He looked completely helpless.

Carefully folding up the soiled sheets, the dragon placed them in the corner of the room to be washed later.

Blitz made an attempt to fly back over to the other, but his wings were starting to feel sore. He didn't have it in him to fly anymore. So instead, he hobbled over to the other's lava fountain. Why the demon had this in his BEDROOM was beyond him, but hey, who was he to judge? Scooping it up with a bowl that had been placed beside it, Blitz headed over to the demon's side, struggling to get beside him.

Gently parting the demons lips, he slowly poured the hot liquid down his throat. Septimus hummed, clearly enjoying it.

Lowering the bowl onto the ground, Blitz placed a gentle hand onto his forehead, surprised to find it cold._ ' He's a fire demon... '_ He thought sadly. _' And he's sweating... and yet he's freezing... what's going on? '_

" Heh... "

Septimus huffed, a sadistic grin crossing his face.

" That bad huh? "

Blitz smiled softly, nodding.

" S***... "

Septimus cursed/laughed, a harsh shudder spreading throughout his body.

" I was afraid of that... I-I'm gonna freeze to death... ironic really... "

Blitz frowned softly, realizing there was really only one thing he could do for him while the blanket was being washed; the dragon crawled on top of his chest, curling up and letting himself relax.

The demon, however, seemed to panic a bit.

" H-hey! "

He squeaked.

" I appreciate your help, really I do! But I don't think you should-! "

Warmth suddenly began to fill his body, and he couldn't help but purr slightly. It took him a second to realize the sudden heat was coming from the dragon on his chest.

" ... Oh, I get it. "

Septimus murmured.

" You're a FIRE dragon. You can emanate heat throughout your body. "

Blitz nodded unconsciously, smiling a bit. Septimus couldn't help but smile back, placing an arm around the slumbering dragon. He wanted as much warmth as he could get._ ' This dragon is so kind... ' _He though on the brink of falling asleep. _' Maybe... I could keep him around... for just... a little... longer... '_

* * *

_" D*** it... "_

_A psychic demon growled as she watched this disgustingly cute sight._

_" My plan was to make him miserable, not to bring him closer to that freak dragon... "_

_Now she had to pull all the stops out. If the demon's sickness wouldn't keep him away from her test subject, then maybe his d***able pride would._

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to post this. Again, as you can see, it's very long. Hope you like!**


	4. Stolen and betrayal

**Chapter three.**

**... I've got nothing to say.**

* * *

A few days passed by, and Septimus was feeling a LOT better. It was a really good thing that Blitz had been around to keep him warm. He still did feel a bit shaky, but his stomach had settled, and he was able to move much more than the first day. He couldn't help but wonder, however, why he'd gotten sick in the first place.

Adding to the good news, the strange thing was, Blitz's leg was completely healed. It was the weirdest thing... no dragon could heal that darn quickly. But he didn't really care. If the dragon was healed, then more power to him.

But Septimus would say one thing. This dragon was quite useful. It seemed as if he was trying to repay him for his hospitality. Blitz would cook for him and clean up around Nerezza. Just as long as he didn't go near any other demons. But that was natural, as he darn near got killed by them. Blitz didn't tell him that part, but it was still painfully obvious.

* * *

Septimus brought his knees closer, arms wrapped around them and face buried in them. His head felt like it was going to explode. What was WRONG with him?! Why did he suddenly give a d*** about someone?! He never cared about another living being before! Why did he care about this stupid fire dragon?!

" Yes sir, why do you care? "

Septimus jumped, feeling his hair lighting itself on fire briefly before diminishing. Turning, he found one of those psychic demons standing there, arms crossed. It was a female demon, hair short and black, skin as white as snow. She wore a long, plain black dress with two white bands around her waist. She looked amused by her leaders sudden compassion.

" I had assumed you didn't care about anyone. "

" I don't! "

Septimus hissed, springing to his feet. His body threatened to light up in flames, his anger was getting hard to control.

" You don't, eh? "

The woman taunted, smirking.

" Then why haven't you eaten him yet? "

" Well, for one, I don't EAT dragons! "

" Fine. Then why haven't you killed him? "

Flames engulfed the boys body, growling violently. He was only this angry, because he himself didn't know the answer to her question. Why HASN'T he killed him? Why did he keep him around if he was fully healed?

The psychic demon grinned now, snickering in the fact she'd won.

" You care about the dragon, don't you? "

" I-I don't! "

He cried; he couldn't show weakness. Any weakness shown around the others could turn bloody.

" You do. "

The girl continued.

" You want to protect him. Keep him safe. You've gone soft Septimus. "

Something snapped inside the demon. His skin became engulfed in dark blue flames, not in any form of control over his mouth as he yelled.

" Look here you b****! I don't care about that sorry excuse for a dragon! Hell, he could die for all I care! I don't need him! I only helped him out of pity! Now he can just-! "

*Sniff*

_' H-huh...? '_ Septimus froze, wondering where that sniffle came from. Fear started to rise up in his stomach when he realized what it was. Turning, seriously hoping he was wrong, he saw Blitz just standing there, looking like he was about ready to cry._ ' Oh s***! ' _Septimus thought in nervousness. _' Did he hear everything?! '_

Before the fire being even had the chance to explain, Blitz zipped passed him, tears flying off his face.

" Blitz wait! "

" See, this is the heartless b****** of a fire demon I knew. "

The psychic demon said with a very pleased smile.

" I knew you hadn't gone soft. "

With that, she left, to which Septimus was grateful for. He was about ready to burn her alive. The demon fell to his hands and knees, feeling a strange new attacking his heart. What was this strange emotion?

" ... What... have I done...? "

* * *

Blitz ran as fast as his short, sore little legs would carry him.

How could he have been so stupid?! Of COURSE that demon didn't care about him! He was the demon leader of the underworld, why would he suddenly care about a freak dragon like him?!_ ' He made it seem like he liked having me around... '_ Blitz thought sadly._ ' Guess he was just playing me so he could keep warm... '_

The young dragon didn't even realize he'd stopped running until he fell onto his stomach._ 'I'm such an idiot... '_

Suddenly the drake felt something cold pick him up, tucking him under their arm. Looking up, he was surprised to find the same psychic demon that had been talking to Septimus. But that wasn't what REALLY really surprised him. What really surprised him, was the fact that this was the demon that had been attacking him right before he'd run into Septimus. Immediately panic began to fill the young drakes heart and he began to thrash in her arms. Soon, however, he decided to quit playing innocent and began to shriek.

" NOOO! SEPTIMUS, HELP! "

Septimus' black ears immediately perked up to his name, wondering who the HELL had screamed like that. Stretching his wings, he took off towards the sound, despite the fact his wings were yelling at him to stop.

There, standing a mere few feet in from of him, was the psychic demon carrying Blitz. The poor red dragon was screaming and thrashing, every so once in a while setting his body on fire.

" Let me GO! "

Blitz screamed, shocking Septimus further. _' Didn't he say he couldn't speak...? '_ Shaking his surprise off for now, he dove down and attempted to scoop the drake out of the woman's arms, when she suddenly vanished into the ground, causing Septimus to land face first onto the ground.

" OW! D*** IT! "

Letting his body flop to the ground, he growled violently, letting his fist slam into the ground in anger. How could he let her get away like that...? He had to find her... he had to save Blitz... he didn't care what others thought... he had to save him...

* * *

**Yay Septimus! Go save that dragon! :D**

**I am REALLY getting into this story. :3**


	5. Rescue

**Saving time! Hope you like!**

**Also, there will be another OC in here, and I wanted to let you all know I have a new deviantart account. SilversLittleAngel18. Just for anyone who is used to my old account. **

* * *

Septimus couldn't control the harsh shaking his body was being put through. His fists were pounding the ground, fire soon scolding the ground.

" ... Why...? "

He muttered. Why had he missed him? Why hadn't he gotten there sooner? Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut? Why had he been so rude after all the dragon had done for him? Why was that demon messing with them? Why was that demon so intent on taking Blitz? Why would she be bothering with a dragon-hell, a BABY dragon? Why...

... Why was his face wet...? ... And burning...?

Swiping a thumb across his cheek, his thumb began to burn as well, and he instantly knew why. Looking at the burning thumb, he saw water. Salty smelling water. He was crying.

" Wh-why am I...? "

The demon mumbled, feeling more running down his face, really just relieved it wasn't burning his eyes.

" ... Crying...? I-I'm a fire demon... a-at the very least it sh-shouldn't be water t-tears... "

What was wrong with him...? He'd never cried before... and why did his heart ache so much?

Was he... feeling? _' I thought demons couldn't feel emotions... Wh-what's wrong with me...? '_

" Gasp! "

Septimus felt his head snap up at the sudden intake of breath, fighting the urge to turn around. No one should see his tears...

" Sir! What happened?! "

_' F***... ' _He cursed, scrubbing his eyes, burning his arm. Though, it didn't help much, as he couldn't seem to stop crying. Seeing as how he was already caught, he looked up to see one of his more faithful servants. His name was Aries, a young psychic demon. His hair was slightly spiky, a beautiful midnight shade. His eyes, when normal and free of any signs of demonic powers, were a dark blue. On his fore head, was a tear drop shaped gem with tiny pearls leading to his bangs. His attire consisted of a long black shirt with torn white tips and a white crescent moon on his chest. His jeans were a very light gray, and his boots were black with a white stripe along the the base.

Aries sat beside the fire demon, who turned away in fear of being caught crying.

" Did something happen?! "

" N-no... nothing really... "

" Please forgive me for saying so, sir, but that is a load of crap! "

Septimus cringed, clenching his fangs tight.

" Does it have anything to do with that dragon? "

Upon seeing the fire demon fall to the ground and curl up into a ball, Aries knew he was right. Placing a gentle hand on the latters shoulder, ignoring the burning sensation in his hand, the younger demon smiled softly and began to speak words of comfort.

" Sir, I may not understand a demons mind like you do, but I do know this. "

He said softly, hoping to get through to his leader.

" It's not wrong to have a companion. Nor is it wrong to feel. If you feel this strongly about keeping young Blitz safe, then what are you doing just sitting here and crying about this loss? "

' He's right... ' Septimus thought, his tears finally done falling.

" You need to fight this jerk and save that dragon, sir! "

" You're right! "

Septimus cheered, pouncing up and letting his fire spring to life and dry all remnants of the tears away.

" What the hell am I doing here?! Crying like a helpless little child! I am the ruler of the underworld, d*** it! I am gonna go kick the s*** outta that b****! "

Aries smiled, realizing he had snapped his leader back to his normal, evil, loud mouth self. Standing up, he stared his master down, as he knew one thing the other didn't.

" And how, pray tell, are you going to get there? "

He said with a smirk.

" Only a psychic demon can get there. "

Septimus blushed violently, slowly lifting his raised arms, truly feeling like an idiot. Trying not to laugh, as it would seriously piss off the older demon, he crossed his arms briefly.

" Don't worry. I'm on it. "

Touching the blue gem on his forehead and focusing to the best of his ability, his hand and the gem began to glow, soon launching the two into the other dimension.

* * *

Blitz shuddered, curling op into a tighter ball. He was trying to stay as far away from the demon as he could. _' No... no... '_ He mentally whimpered. '_ No more... please no more...'_

" You know, you really were stupid to try to run from me. "

The psychic girl purred, gently stroking his facial spines.

" You should've known I could manipulate that stupid fire demon to my will. Even if I failed at making him sick enough to push you away. I should've just toyed with his massive ego first. "

_' So she planned that outburst... '_ Blitz thought with a frown._ ' But he still said it... he doesn't want me around... '_

" Why don't we start where we left off? I'll mess around with your DNA, and see if I can finish my experiments. After all, you ARE my finest specimen. "

Blitz jumped, placing his hands over his snout. He didn't want this to happen! He wasn't going to be able to pull through another test! He didn't want to die!

Suddenly the woman shrieked, and Blitz had to open his eyes. The demon girl was on fire, and trying desperately to put it out. Before the dragon even had the chance to run, a bright/dark figure popped in front of him. Instantly he knew it to be Septimus. The young drake had to try not to scowl, feeling his wings buzzing in anger.

" You. "

Septimus looked at him from over his shoulder and smirked.

" Me. "

" What are YOU doing here? "

" Why, saving you of course. "

" I thought you didn't care about me. "

" Dude, if I didn't care, do you REALLY think I'd be wasting my time fighting for you? "

Suddenly the woman jumped on his back, pulling on his animal ears. Septimus tried not to shriek, as animal ears like his were VERY sensitive, and started to hop around, trying to throw her off.

Blitz watched this, feeling a soft ache in his heart._ ' He's... actually trying to help me... ' _He thought with a small smile. _' Maybe... '_

Septimus growled, eyes turning red. He set his body a blaze with blue hell fire, this time killing the demon girl instantly. Slowly the demon smiled, letting the flames fade, before falling to the ground.

" Septimus! "

Blitz and Aries yelped, both immediately rushing to his side. Aries checked his pulse, then checked his forehead. He frowned slightly at its icy feel.

" It's ok. I guess he still wasn't feeling well when he came out here. "

" R-really? "

Blitz mumbled.

" Yes. Let's get him home. He needs to get warmed up. "

* * *

**This was much less climatic than I imagined... DX**

**Oh well. It's still pretty cute. **

**Oh, I forgot to say, but the psychic world is no different from Nerezza. Just purple instead of black. Whoops. ^_^' Anyway, Bonsoir!**


	6. Reflection

**Final chapters here! Yay! :3**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Blitz gently brushed the fire demons hair out of his face, placing a lava soaked cloth onto his forehead. _' Sure glad everything around here is fire proof. '_ He thought happily, scooting away from the demon a bit. He couldn't help but worry about the guy.

Ever since they'd gotten back to the demons room, he'd been shuddering like hell, and no amount of blankets or hot lava cloths seemed to be helping. Blitz had even attempted to heat him up by laying on his chest again. But even that did nothing. The demon was unconscious and shivering violently.

Blitz gently grabbed Septimus' hand, feeling it tighten slightly on contact. _' At least he's still responsive... ' _

" Blitz, you must relax my child. "

Aries soothed, placing an icy hand on his shoulder.

" I have known Septimus for years. This illness will not claim him. He will be fine. "

The young drake looked up at the other in interest, trying to take the psychics words to heart. _' He will be fine... ' _He mentally mumbled. _' He will be fine... '_

" You now Blitz, it is not my place to say, but Septimus was really worried about you. "

" H-he was? "

Blitz yelped, turning towards the pale demon, not really believing what this demon was saying. Septimus had SAID he didn't care. Sure he was egged on, but he still said it.

" He was. "

Aries continued.

" He actually cried when he couldn't save you in time. "

Blitz could feel his onyx eyes widen upon hearing this, looking down at the slumbering fire demon. Septimus actually sneezed at that moment, sniffing loudly. Suddenly Aries leaned over with a tissue and wiped the demons nose. The fire one growled, pulling away a bit but soon settled into the sheets.

" He might not be able to show it well, but he really does care about you. I just thought you should know that. "

Blitz frowned, turning back to the slumbering demon.

" He's fine Blitz. He just needs to sleep this off. "

" ...Thank you... "

The drake mumbled, crawling on top of the fire demon, curling up on his chest.

" I'll... wait here until he wakes up... "

" Very well. "

Aries said with a smile, slowly getting to his feet.

" I shall come if you need me. "

* * *

Blitz sniffled, scrubbing his eyes free of all and any salty tears. He knew that Septimus would be ok, really he did. But he still couldn't help but worry about him. The fire demon had probably never been this cold before. That, and he was actually freezing to the touch. Whatever illness that psychic demon girl had given him had really knocked him out.

The young drake carefully lifted the demons arm and wrapped it around his small body, nuzzling into the demon in an attempt to share some of his dragon heat. Again, he could easily heat himself up, maybe he could share that with the demon.

Blitz couldn't help but think back to when Septimus first met him. The demon hadn't even known him when he flew into his arms, and yet, he still claimed he was his dragon. He still protected him. He treated his leg, and he even kept him well fed and safe. Even when he was sick to the point of being bed ridden, he still tried not to cause him too much trouble.

Thinking back to when he said he didn't care about Blitz, now it was all to clear that he had been lying. After all, if he didn't care, he wouldn't have wasted his time taking care of him. He also wouldn't have saved him, and risked dying from this stupid illness. The sickness itself wasn't fatal, but the low body temperature was, as fire demons couldn't get too cold. Normally it isn't an issue as they have high body heat, but when exposed to enough cold that could change.

Feeling a soft shift in the demon behind him, Blitz turned around and looked to see Septimus' eyes were closed tighter than before.

" N-no... "

He muttered, fangs starting to clench.

" Liar... I'm not... you... don't even... couldn't possibly... "

Blitz could feel his facial spines fall in worry, carefully beginning to shake the demon free of his slumber. He was quite grateful when he saw the others crimson eyes spring back to life.

Septimus began to look around, as if he didn't know where he was. Eyes finally settling on Blitz, a soft smile could be seen spreading his pale face.

" Hello Blitz... "

He wisped, carefully rolling onto his side.

" You seem well. "

" ... Really? "

Blitz said jokingly.

" That's the first thing you'd say to me? After awakening from a frozen nightmare slumber? "

" Well. "

Septimus smirked, raising an eye.

" What would YOU say? "

The dragon was about to retort, but stopped as he opened his mouth, as he soon realized he didn't have one. The demon smirked again, his wings making a short flutter.

" I thought so. "

Blitz giggled a bit, his wings buzzing happily. He was just relieved that the demon seemed like he was back to normal. And, thanks to the demons, again, intense body heat, he seemed to be regaining his normal temperature._ ' So the illness wore of then. '_

" ... Say Blitz... "

Septimus began, looking as if he found what he was about to say horribly awkward.

" I, eh... just wanted to... a-apolo-ogize... f-for, eh... "

Blitz had to try his DARN best not to giggle at how silly the demon sounded when he tried to apologize. It was painfully obvious the demon didn't normally apologize. So instead, Blitz placed a hand over his mouth to silence him, offering a soft smile.

" It's in the past. Besides, you saved me. I'd say we're about even now. "

Septimus began laughing and, suddenly, grabbed the dragon and began to rub his fist against him head hard, but not "skull-breaking" hard.

" You're awesome kiddo! "

" Ah! Hey! "

Blitz yelped, laughing himself, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

" C-cut that out! "

" No way. This is way to much fun! "

" Ah! Septimus! "

Soon the two were purely laughing, neither one remembering the last time they'd been so happy.

* * *

**Aww... happy ending. Bonsoir everyone!**


End file.
